A Grimm Timeline
by KusaKabe77
Summary: Frisk, a test subject of Sans and Gaster, was sent through the timeline for an understanding of said timeline, to see if she with her determination can save the underground. However after things go wrong. Frisk, Chara, Sans, and Asriel are sent to another world to retrieve a soul like Frisk's. However if they want the said soul, they have to play a new game. More Details Inside.
1. Undertale Side Prologue: A Grimm Tale

Story: A Grimm Timeline

Details: Frisk, a test subject of Sans and Gaster, was sent through a timeline for understanding of said timeline, to see if she with her determination can save the underground. However after things go wrong. Frisk, Chara, Sans, and Asriel are sent to another world to retrieve someone with a soul and the determination of someone like Frisk. However if they want the said soul, they have to play a new game from start to finish.

Rated T for: Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes, and Chara

Alive!Gaster Scientist!Sans Female/Mute!Frisk Female!Chara

Parings:Charisk (CharaXFrisk) RWBY Parings: TBD

* * *

Prologue: A Grimm Tale

It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Although not everyone in the timeline is as positive as the weather. A fight that's gone on for too long in the underground is reaching it's final moments. Frisk someone who has gone through many resets all for the sole purpose of setting the world right, has gone through many tough journeys. With the help of W.D. Gaster, a royal scientist for the King Asgore, and Sans, another of the Royal Scientists, managed to figure out how Frisk can use her determination to it's fullest extent, allowing her to ultimately compose the "Perfect Ending."

The first time Frisk met the two scientists it wasn't exactly the most pleasant of terms. The two immediately picked up the disturbance in the timelines the second Frisk did her first reset. The two scientists confronted Frisk and asked her to come with them. She openly agreed despite the frightening persona the two put on, which surprised Gaster to say the least. Sans on the other hand didn't seem to care either way. After running some tests on the girl, they managed to figure out the general aspects of the resets, and how to see the timelines that are caused by the resets. During their time together, Sans and Frisk had formed a genuine bond together. Sans had never wanted to befriend the human, but she rubbed off on him, genuinely laughing at his puns despite the cruelty towards her at first... Sans once made a joke that he hoped would show how "threatening" he could be.

"hey kid, honestly if it was up to me, you'd be dead where you stand. but then there would be one to many skeletons." It was dead quiet for a few seconds but then Frisk laughed and signed.

 _*Stop, stop you're killing me._ Her response surprised Sans. Did the kid not realize he can't stand her?

 _"heh heh, I hope you don't die from laughter kid."_ From that day forward Sans started to treat the human with some more respect than he thought he ever would. Eventually Sans started to treat the kid like his own daughter, even going up against Gaster in certain scenarios. In fact if it wasn't for Sans, Frisk may have never gotten as far as she did.

"we should use her Gaster, we can remember most of the events of each reset, we can send the kid back, to see if she can convince the king to break the barrier." Gaster's expression was unchanged from normal. "come on, we can analyze from afar, if the kid can get through the barrier, good for her, if things go wrong, we can step in and take the kid out with no consequence. and the king only needs one more soul anyway, the kings kills the kid takes the soul hooray." Gaster looks up at Sans with disbelief. "yeah the kid could reset couldn't she? hehe guess i hadn't thought about that." Gaster made a face saying "You definitely thought about that." Gaster sighed and responded.

"Fine, we'll test out your theory of yours." The two then managed to build a machine, one that allowed the two to shift into another dimension with their memories intact even with a timeline reset, and also with the ability to observe the girl. The two took enough notes to if just in case failed, they would be able to continue where they'd left off. Once completed the machine, it was time to test it. The two activated the machine and told Frisk to reset. Frisk looked around at Gaster and then Sans with a nervous look on his face. Sans looked down at Frisk and said.

"don't worry baby bones, i'm not gonna forget ya." Sans patted Frisk's head and she smiled and nodded. Frisk closed her eyes and she reset to her last save of a day before. Frisk woke up to see Sans who said.

"hey baby bones, welcome back"

The machine was a success.

Once they confirmed the we're able to contain their memories Gaster and Sans moved the machine to a more locked down part of the lab for safe keeping. Once set up they had Frisk make a true reset, one to where she fell into the ruins.

And that is when Frisk's adventure truly began. This is also when Sans and Gaster saw Flowey for the first time.

"what the hell is that thing?" Sans asked, Gaster looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"A failed experiment by my apprentice Alphys..." Sans chose not to question it any further and went back to observing. Frisk went through the first timeline neutrally, only attacked in self defense. Which as Gaster noted was expected. Sans was also unsurprised, but he wished he was wrong. Frisk accidentally killed Toriel, and in response reset the timeline, and manged not to kill her. Once she left she ran into Flowey who commented on how she went back to not kill Toriel. Sans looked at Gaster once more and raised an eyebrow. Gaster honestly did not have a response to this. The girl then continued on her journey, along the way she met that timeline's Sans and his brother Papyrus.

"wow i'm pretty different in this timeline, almost like i'm someone else entirely." Gaster nodded and continued watching. Frisk went on her was only attacking when she felt threatened, Sans watched as Frisk befriended his brother in this timeline even though he was trying to capture her to bring her to the royal guard.

"hehe just like Paps" Frisk made it to Snowdin and ended up fighting Papyrus only to have Papyrus spare her. The girl managed to make it to hotland before Gaster said something new.

"I need to make some adjustments to the machine." Sans raised an eyebrow. "What adjustments?" Gaster looked over and replied.

"We need to be able to communicate with the girl somehow. I'll figure something out, you keep notes." Sans nodded and continued watching. The girl made friends with a monster around her age, and she tried to befriend the royal guard Undyne, a spider named Muffet and she also met the other scientist Alphys. After sparing Undyne and saving her life in Hotland, she refused to talk to the girl for killing some of the other monsters. Muffet attempted to attack Frisk but let her go after learning she bought food from the Spider Bake Sale. Alphys tricked the girl into fighting one of her robots, made to kill humans. Only to be told by that robot it was her plan to kill her all along. The girl still befriended the robot and continued her way to the king. Although Sans kept up his notes on the human, he was actually more concerned with his counterpart.

"why am i acting like Gaster in this timeline?" Sans thought and just shook it off. "hope i didn't intimidate the kid too much. but i seem to be looking out for her, even in this timeline." Gaster returned to the control room with news that he finished the device and would only communicate if necessary and pull the kid out if she reached a dead end. Sans agreed. Sans also noticed something odd about this timeline. "hey i haven't even seen you yet Gaster, wonder where you're hiding." Gaster didn't say anything and continued to watch. Eventually Frisk made it to Judgement Hall to see Sans standing there waiting for her. San's eyes widened. "i'm the judge of this timeline?" Gaster looked back at Sans and replied

"Something must have happened to me in this timeline. It also explains why Alphys was filling my role as the Royal Scientist." Once the Sans of that timeline allowed Frisk to pass she made it to the castle and ended up fighting Asgore. She managed to beat Asgore and convince him to spare her, after that Flowey attacked Asgore behind his back, killing him and taking the six human souls. After that, they lost the ability to see the timeline.

"what happened?! can we get it back?!" Sans yelled standing up from his chair, however Gaster looked down with a sullen look on his face.

"No, all we can do now is hope and wait for another reset." Sans was not satisfied with that answer although he believed in the kid, she made it this far, he believed in her.

What felt like forever in the void. There was eventually a reset, although the reset seemed as if she reset all the way back to the ruins.

"what is the kid doing!" Sans yelled. Gaster only stared at the screen, although he too seemed upset with the result. The events played out the same until she was shown how to FIGHT. this time, Frisk attacked the dummy rather than talking to it. This confused both scientists. "Something is off." Gaster said, looking at the screen. The events that unfolded afterwords we're ones neither of them hoped for. Frisk started to kill every monster she could find. Sans looked at the screen in horror. He could not believe that Frisk would kill all the monsters in the ruins. "we have to pull her out!" Sans yelled. But Gaster refused. Sans could only look on in horror as Frisk managed to make it through the underground, killing everyone one by one. Frisk once again fought Papyrus although she hit him until only a head was remaining. Papyrus said that he still believed in her, that she could be a good person if she tried. Sans watched as the kid started to cry hysterically before she stepped on his skull, turning him to dust. Sans eye started to glow with anger as Gaster put his hand to Sans face to seal the magic.

"You need to calm down Sans..." Sans smacked his hand away.

"She just killed Paps Gaster! She just killed your son..." Sans started to cry. Gaster just put his hand on Sans shoulders.

"It's okay, he'll be back... I know it..." Sans wiped his tears and sat back down. He wanted to be mad at the kid. But after seeing the kids face before she killed Papyrus, it's as if Papyrus would not allow him to be mad.

The fight with Undyne changed, she had used her determination to fight the child, but after a few resets was inevitably killed. This intrigued Gaster, Sans sworn he was impressed. But that was short lived, since after that fight the child ended up killing everyone afterwords without fail. That was until she made it to judgement hall. The Sans of this timeline would not let Frisk pass no matter what. The two scientists prepared for the mass amounts of resets, Frisk reset around 50 times before they noticed something different about Frisk. Gaster was the first to say something. "That expression, is one I have seen before..." Sans noticed now that Frisk had red eyes and a more crazed expression on her face. "That's Chara." Gaster continued. Sans raised an eyebrow. "Chara Dreemur? The kings human kid?" Gaster nodded. A few more deaths in Chara got closer to beating Sans. Eventually the Sans of that timeline said.

" _ugh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... listen. i_ _know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? maybe... maybe even more than that? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier."_ Sans was shocked, was this timeline's Sans connected to himself? Something more? Once Chara heard that her expression turned back to one like Frisk's who started crying even more hysterically than with Papyrus. Frisk hit spare as fast as possible and ran towards Sans and hugged him. This Sans hugged frisk back and said.

 _"... you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste..."_ He then impaled Frisk with as many bones as he possibly can, killing her almost instantly. "Gettttt dunked on." Sans said before tossing the corpse on the ground. For the longest time the corpse just laid there, unmoving. Both Sans's we're wondering the exact same thing. _when are they gonna reset?_ Sans then looked back at the corpse and said. " _if we're really friends... you won't come back."  
_

The world reset once again.

"The Human made another True Reset." Gaster said writing more notes down. Sans was shocked. Did he influence their reset? Why would the kid reset after I killed her. That was when Sans realized.

That was not the same Frisk he knew.

Frisk was loving caring, and even laughed at his cruel jokes. He now knew even after what he saw, that that girl was not the Frisk. The Frisk he spent so much time with. It was something else entirely. Now Sans was worried about something else...

Will he have to watch everyone die again?

* * *

 **Prolouge to something of an idea I have, hopefully I can make this a little less confusing when I put out the next chapter. Until next time . R &R -Devster77**


	2. UT Side Chapter 1: welcome home kiddo

Normal Speak = Kill or be killed

Flashback Speak = _Kill or be killed_

Frisk Speak = * Kill or be killed

Sans Speak = kill or be killed

Asriel/Flowey Speak = **Kill Or Be Killed**

Chara Speak = **_Kill Or Be Killed_**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Undertale Side): welcome home kiddo

After Frisk made her True Reset the girl had seemingly decided to do everything without fighting. The action by the girl confused the scientists to say the least. She went through this path talking to every monster she could, befriending everyone she could befriend, and taking her time going through everything. She spent four days with Toriel instead of the two she spent on her neutral run. By the end of it Toriel was even more upset when Frisk left, but she convinced the motherly figure once more that she would be fine, and she let the child on her way. Sans was relieved to see the kid was back to the one he had come to care for.

Frisk once again made friends with everyone in the timeline, even befriending Undyne and Alyphys even more so then in the neutral run, the story played out the same until Frisk met Asgore. This time, Asgore was stopped by Toriel and was unable to fight the human, and then everybody else, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, and Alphys showed up to meet with Frisk, which was planned by Flowey to prevent the others from interfering, and to use the human souls to take over the timeline. Gaster sighed and said...

"I've seen a timeline like this before... Flowey takes the human souls and becomes something more powerful than ever imagined..." Sans continued to look up at the screen. Sans has never personally seen the other timelines, nor has he seen any of the other Frisk's out there, but he still believed in this child and he didn't care how the other timelines had ended up. He only cared for this Frisk.

Flowey laughed an evil laugh as he spun the human souls around his flowery body. He made an evil grin at Frisk and said.

 **"If you want to end the game so bad, you're gonna have to kill me. Like I said, It's Kill Or Be Killed."** The girl looked on at the flower and and shook her head with a sad look and then signed.

* No A-S-R-I-E-L

A single vine shot out and grabbed Frisk by the neck.

 **"I told you, I'M NOT ASRIEL"** The vine around Frisk's neck became tighter. **"We are not the same, unlike "Asriel" I will kill you without a second thought."** Frisk then closed her eyes and reopened them to have them turn into red color.

 _ **"Will you Asriel? Will you kill your best friend?"**_ A voice from inside of Frisk said. This caused the flower to release it's grip.

 **"Chara! What do you want from me Chara! You said _it's kill or be killed_ , It's too late to take back what you said!"** The flower said imitating a face like their own. Chara looked down at the ground and frowned.

 _ **"I know I can't take back what I said... but Frisk showed me that it's not all just a game anymore... I can't exactly say I still don't want to get revenge on the humans for what they have done... But I now know that genocide isn't the answer..."**_ Flowey was in shock.

 **"I can't believe this... I expected Frisk's mercy but you Chara..."** The flowers face grew more and more enraged by the second. **"No... IT'S TOO LATE TO GO BACK NOW! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND LIKE THAT CHARA!"** Behind Flowey the ruins and everything around it started to glitch out. Sans started to push buttons on the machine to get the view back.

"what's going G? Why is the machine going out of wack." Gaster stood up, a look of panic crossed his face. He too started to push many buttons and replied.

"The timeline is going out of control, we need to pull her out." The two then send Frisk a message in hands. One that they taught Frisk for when they needed to communicate with her. Although painful due to the message going straight to Frisk's mind, she is the only one who could understand it due to her understanding of asl.

Frisk then grabbed her head as the message was sent.

We're pulling you out, be prepared.

The portal opened and Frisk started to run inside only to stop and look back at everyone.

* What about my Happy Ending? She thought. Flowey then released the vines holding the others after seeing the portal and shifted his focus onto Frisk.

" **Oh NO YOU DON'T!"** Flowey then shot at vine at Frisk grabbing onto the back of her clothing. Flowey then was lifted up into the air by a blue glow.

"heh, look at me, i'm pulling weeds." Flowey hissed at Sans who looked up at Frisk and shrugged.

"SANS! WAIT!" Papyrus yelled. Sans just smiled back and added

"i don't think he's gonna let go. looks like he's coming along for the ride." Sans then walked towards Frisk who continued into the portal along with Sans and Flowey in toll.

* * *

"here they come..." Sans said, holding the door to the void open.

The three once inside the portal closed. Gaster and Scientist Sans **(*A/N Who at this point will be referred to as SSans due to there being two Sans.)** ran over to the group and helped them up.

"hey, welcome home kiddo." Frisk ran over and hugged SSans and then ran over and hugged Gaster as well. Gaster looked down at the child and had what seemed to be a smile on their face. "pops are you smiling? heh dreams do come true after all." SSans laughed which caused Gaster to push the child off of him which in turn cause Frisk to frown. Sans then looked over at the trio with the most confused expression. "dad? my extraordinarily handsome twin brother? you know them Frisk?" Frisk nodded and looked at the two Sans. The two then looked at each other and smiled.

"you think i'm handsome? heh, you're obviously lying, **i can see right through you**."

"heh, every time I hear a skeleton joke **i feel it in my bones."**

"man, these jokes aren't even that **humerus**."

"you could say they are very **bare bones."**

 **"Ugh if one of you smiley trashbags isn't enough. Two of you are just wonderful."** Everyone looked over to the Flower who was having a hard time moving. Having no actual legs the Flower could not stand in the void like the others and so he just floats in mid air. Frisk walked over to the flower and pulled a flower pot out of her pockets. She then put Flowey in the the flower pot and smiled.

 **"I don't know what I should have expected more, the fact that you have that or the fact that you think I would EVER go into that..."** Sans looked over at Flowey and a blue glow appeared around said flower. Flowey sighed and added. **"Look, my LOVE is gone here, none of us have it in fact. We are all on equal playing grounds, and when it comes to pure skill, I can't do much. So I won't even bother. Besides without the souls I can't do much anyway... and with no world to conquer..."** The glow around Flowey disappeared once more. SSans looked over at Sans and asked.

"you got a bone to pick with this flower?" Sans laughed and replied.

"You can say that..." Frisk silently laughed at the pair of skeletons and walked over to Gaster and signed.

* What happened to the Timeline? Gaster looked at his machine and back at Frisk. He then walked over to his chair and said.

"I think we should wait until we are all here to continue this conversation." Gaster then pointed to a motionless body floating in the void. Frisk upon seeing the body immediately ran over to the body and held it in her arms.

 **"C-Chara?!"** Flowey gasped. The two other skeletons looked over to see another girl around Frisk's age with a very similar appearance. Although this girl's skin is more pale than Frisk's and she had light pink cheeks. Her fashion sense was also very similar to Frisk's instead of blue and purple, was green and yellow. The girl Chara shortly woke up to see Frisk holding her in her arms.

 ** _"Frisk? What happened? Where are we?"_** Frisk smiled and signed.

* I'm home. Chara hugged Frisk back and said. _**"I'm glad you're okay..."**_ The two then sat together, SSans looked over at Gaster with a confused expression in which Gaster only shrugged. Sans looked over at the two girls and asked.

"heya Frisk, who's your friend there?" Sans asked, which caused Frisk to freeze up. Chara pat Frisk on the shoulder and whispered a reassurance into her ear. Chara walked over to the skeletons and said.

 _ **"I AM THE DEMON WHO COMES WHEN YOU CALL IT"S- Oww!"**_ A stick came flying at Chara's from Frisk's direction who held her arms up in an X motion. Chara laughed and added.

 _ **"Fine Fine, I am Chara Dreemur. I am the reason your lives are a living hell."**_ Both Sans's eyes immediately started to glow blue, in which Frisk stood between the fallen child and the skeletons.

* Please don't fight. Frisk signed. The skeletons relaxed their guard and took a neutral stance. Chara stuck her tounge out at the two skeletons and hid behind Frisk. SSans then looked over at Gaster who seemed to be watching in amusement.

"well now that they're all here, what's the plan?" Gaster sighed. He looked over at his apprentice and then at the multi dimensional beings with him in the void. It was time to initiate Plan B.

"Plan B." Gaster said to SSans who in turn looked on in shock.

* What's Plan B? Frisk signed causing everyone to look at the head scientist. Gaster stood up from his chair and looked down at everyone else.

"The souls from your timeline have glitched out, causing them to be ineffective. Thus once the timeline was destroyed, we're sent to another dimension entirely." Gaster walked over to his computer and showed a monitor with a bunch of numbers and coordinates. "Frisk, if-... once you returned to us with your happy ending, we planned on sending you to other dimensions to help the other you's and the other monsters of the timelines to reach said ending as well. But due to... complications, instead we'll be sending you to the dimension in which the 6 souls from this timeline had landed." Gaster then pointed to the monitor which changed to a picture of a map.

"You will be in a world with a land much like your surface world, however this one may have some differences than what you are used to. Although, unlike the normal timelines, this one is much different than the test ones we sent you into originally." There was a pause.

"In other words. you will be playing a **NEW GAME** entirely." Frisk looked up at Gaster with a wide eyed expression. "Also... due to the difference in timeline structure, I will not be able to communicate with you. As such, Sans will be accompanying you on your journey." SSans looked over at Gaster and raised an eyebrow before Gaster continued.

"Or at least, that is what I would say, but you already have a Sans with you..." Sans looked over at Gaster and yelled.

"no way! i haven't seen you in years, i forgot about you, and you're just gonna send me away!" SSans silently agreed with his counterpart but could not bring himself to say anything. Gaster said. "Well then, my Sans will combine souls with you, giving you our memories and everything he knows. Plus it will double your power." SSans looked at his counterpart and added.

"well at least i know i won't be **bonely,** anymore." Flowey and Chara groaned while Frisk silently laughed. "but is it really that easy? to fuse two of the same soul?" SSans asked, Gaster nodded.

"As long as the two of you agree, you can trick your soul into being one, plus both your memories and skills becoming linked, similarly to a monster and a humans souls being linked." Chara and Flowey looked away from each other before Gaster continued. "Just be warned, the two of you will no longer be an individual Sans, you will become one in the same, permanently. Once you finish this quest, you will have to decide where you go from there... Will you do it?" the two sans looked at each other, than at Frisk.

"heh, i'm in, if it'll let me save my timeline what do i got to lose." Sans agreed.

"sure, i mean, if it'll get me out of the void for a bit, i don't mind going on this trip." SSans agreed as well.

"Excellent, now hold out your souls." The two Sans held out their souls, both similar in size and determination. Flowey looked on at the souls with an evil grin on his face. He was about to shoot a vine out towards the soul but was stopped by Chara, who only shook her head at the Flower. Flowey growled but relented. The two skeletons then put there hands together combining the two souls into one. A flash of light filled the room, and once the light faded, there stood only one skeleton.

"wow, i feel absolutely the same, what a let down.." Frisk giggled at Sans's comment. Gaster coughed causing everyone else to look over at him once more.

"Now then, there are two things you need to accomplish once you get into this world, the six human souls are out there in this timeline, you have to retrieve all of them to bring back your timeline..." Gaster paused. "However that will only leave you with one human soul, Frisk's soul. That is not enough to break the barrier." Sans looked over at the Fallen Child who only looked away once she caught his gaze. "In this world however, are many strong willed souls that can replace these 6 souls... How you obtain these souls are up to you... although I hope your genocidal ways are behind you Frisk..." Gaster's eyes flashed a blue and yellow glow for a split second before Gaster continued.

"However, I don't care for humans that much, so one or two deaths are fine..." Frisk looked at Gaster in shock.

* You like me? Frisk signed. Gaster immediately dropped the question and continued his lecture.

"However there is a soul very close in determination to Frisk's, and with it's strength you may be able to break the barrier from the outside of the barrier, rather than within." Chara raised her hand.

 ** _"So you're throwing us into practically another world, let alone timeline. To recover the six souls As- Flowey lost, and to find another human with similar determination to Frisk's?"_** Gaster nodded. _**"What can possibly go wrong... How are we even gonna find this person, let alone the six human souls..."**_ Gaster pulled out a sheet of paper, and wrote down something before handing it to Frisk.

"This is the name of one of my associates in this timeline, in about 75% of timelines that involve both of us, we have worked together in some form or another, find him, and he may be able to help you find your simple soul." Flowey groaned.

 **"Simple soul he says... Yeah simple this definitely is not..."**

"So are you all ready? If not, you are a threat to the timelines, and I will have you destroyed right here and now..." Gaster's eyes glowed once more.

"geez G, i don't know how you can say that with a straight face... i guess being a skeleton helps a ton." Sans laughed. "but yes, i am in." Sans looked over at Frisk who nodded in agreement, Frisk then looked over at Chara who sighed and said.

 _ **"Yeah, don't worry Frisk, I wont leave your side... We promised to be together forever didn't we?"**_ Frisk nodded and hugged Chara once more. Flowey groaned in disgust.

 **"Bleagh, Chara showing affection? I'd be sick if I can feel anything... Jealous too... But whatever, yeah I'll go. It's not like I have anything to go back too. I'm also not willing to be killed by smarty trashbag either."** Gaster twitched at that comment before pushing a button on the machine, opening up a portal to the other timeline.

"Well, it's ready. Once you get the souls necessary, contact the me in that timeline, or talk to the man I listed on that paper. One of us will be able to get you back here. Good luck Frisk, my son." Frisk handed Flowey over to Chara and ran over and hugged Gaster once more but quickly removed herself in fear of getting pushed off. Frisk then took Chara's other hand and walked with her into the portal.

"later pops, hopefully we won't take to long, but time is kind of irrelevant here isn't it..." Sans was about to walk into the portal but was stopped by Gaster. Gaster gave Sans a sad look and said.

"Once you enter that portal, you will forget about me. Even with the knowledge you have of this machine, this void, you will still forget about me until you return... On that paper I gave Frisk is not only my associates name, but mine as well. Please remember how important my name is." Sans smiled.

"okay dad, i won't forget. and thank you..." The two skeletons hugged before Sans walked into the portal as well.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Hooray for stories. I feel like this chapter may have a few more plot holes in it than it should. If you guys have any questions or are confused about anything PLEASE PM me or Review, whichever works. However there are some intentional plot holes that I have in here unpuropse, and those will be awnsered in due time.**

 **Also the way of alternate speaking for each of the characters will return to normal starting the next chapter. Everyone will speak in a normal way, EXCEPT for Frisk and Sans who will continue to speak in the way I have them talk in this chapter.**

 **Until next time R &R -Devster77**


	3. RWBY Side Chapter 1: A New Mission

Chapter 1 (RWBY Side): A New Mission

In a matter of weeks, a select group of first year Beacon Academy students had managed to get into way more trouble than most of their peers. Ruby Rose and the rest of team RWBY which consists of Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, had started out as a very dysfunctional team despite their above average teamwork. The team managed to get by through weeks of "team building" as Ruby would call it. And with the Vytal Festival coming up, both team RWBY and their sister team team JNPR, had been training and team building as much as they can, while also preparing for their next semester at Beacon Academy. This day in Remnant marks the beginning of new classes and advanced classes for Beacon and Team RWBY is managing to make their way to one of their new classes. Even though they are running late as it is. Yang, who was currently leading the charge was not helping with one of her daily puns/jokes.

"And then I said, you better catch him, or he may _float_ away. Ah you had to be there." Said the blonde boxer of team RWBY. The team all looked at Yang with confused looks on their face.

"That joke makes absolutely no sense Yang..." Blake said putting her hand of her face. Weiss nodded silently agreeing with her teammate. Ruby turned around and faced her team while walking backwards.

"Come on guys, since when did Yang's jokes ever make sense. They're as funny as her puns." Yang pouted, causing the other two to laugh.

"Aww lighten up Yang. You're just upset your sister won't be as punny as you." Blake said putting her hand on her shoulder. Yang looked behind Ruby to see she was on a collision course with a teacher. _You can say my revenge plan is... in motion... he he he._ Yang grinned and the sight immediately set off Ruby's radar.

"What are you grinning about?" Ruby turned around only to crash into said teacher knocking all of his papers onto the ground. "I'm sorry!" Ruby exclaimed using her semblance to pick up all the papers as fast as she could. The teacher looked back at Ruby and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Miss Rose, It's not that big of a deal..." The teacher said taking the papers out of Ruby's hands. The teacher was a tall man one who would easily blend in the crowd of teachers if you were not paying attention, however this one was wearing a black face mask with a tiny Beacon Academy logo on his forehead. "Now if you'll excuse me, you should get to class ladies. You don't want to be late on your first day back." The teacher than took his leave. The four girls looked at the teacher in silence for a few seconds before Ruby turned and screamed.

"You're evil sis!" Yang laughed and scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "And why didn't either of you say anything?!" Blake just shrugged, while Weiss gave her partner a smirk of her own. "You guys are evil!"

"But who was that teacher? I have never met him before, and he seemed like he knew you well Ruby?" Blake asked looking down the hallway where said teacher walked down. Ruby put her arm to her chin, before snapping her fingers in realization.

"Oh! That's Professor Gaster! He's one of the dust specialists here in this school... Although I never see him much, he only ever runs our class every so often. I like him better than our regular teacher though. He really knows his stuff."

"I've never heard of this guy?" Weiss added with a confused look. Weiss of all people should have heard of him, with all her and her fathers knowledge on dust, she should have at least heard of someone with expertise on said subject. Ruby shrugged and the group made their way down the said hall.

"Well he taught my Dust Studies and Engineering class last semester, none of you were in my class then. And NOW Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby said grabbing Weiss and Yang by their shoulders.

"Wonder why he wears a mask... Must have something to hide huh..." Blake said out loud to no one in particular. Yang walked back over to the faunus and said.

"It's probably nothing kitty cat. He may just be ugly or something... or maybe the most beautiful... Now I'm interested." The group opened the door to the classroom to sit down in their seats. Since the semester just started Team RWBY managed to get seats next to one another since two of the four need more than extra help. Shortly after them the other students arrived in class along with two members of team JNPR, Jaune Arc, and Nora Valkyrie. The two also sat next to one another, the red head enthusiastically prodding her teammate with things only Nora could understand, and Jaune who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

 _"Poor Jaune, not only is it the first class of the day, but with no Ren to tame Nora... I salute you."_ Ruby thought looking over at the pair. Jaune looked back at Ruby from across the class causing Ruby to actually salute him. Jaune immediately put his head back on the desk.

About thirty minutes into class an announcement was made over the school intercom.

"Team RWBY please come to professor Ozpin's office, I repeat..." Team RWBY all stood up from their desks and walked towards the door.

"I wonder what the Professor needs from us?" Blake asked her team. Ruby looked back at Blake and said.

"It probably has to do with that dust robbery at the docks that happened a few weeks ago. We never did get confronted about that, so I wouldn't be surprised..."

The group walked into to the headmasters office to see the usual Ozpin sitting at his desk while his assistant Glynda Goodwich stood at his side. Unusually, Professor Gaster was also present in the room. The four girls upon arriving noticed the three and Ruby panicked.

"I didn't mean to bump into you Professor Gaster. I'm sorry if I ruined anything of yours!" Ruby yelled. Glynda raised an eyebrow and looked over at Gaster who in turn his hand on his mask and looked over in Ozpin's direction Ozpin smiled at Ruby's outburst and said.

"Calm down Miss Rose, your are not in trouble." Ruby sighed in relief and sat down in one of the chairs in the office.

"Then what are we here for Professor Ozpin?" Weiss asked for her team. Ozpin looked over at Gaster who nodded his head motioning Ozpin to continue.

"Right then, Team RWBY I have a mission for you, an escort mission to be precise." Team RWBY all sighed in relief, glad that they aren't going on another tough mission for a change. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this.

"Not tough enough for you girls?" The Team then panicked and waved their hands in from of their face. "As I was saying, Professor Gaster here has filled me in on someone important that I need to see get to Beacon without any issue, and he thinks that Team RWBY is suited for this mission." Gaster nodded and added.

"That's right, Professor Ozpin has told me about your recent... incursion of a White Fang patrol guarding a shipment of Dust by the Vale Docks." Team RWBY looked anywhere but at Professor Ozpin and the other teachers. Glynda then continued.

"As such, we decided to let Team RWBY handle the escort. Your mission should take no more than a week. Since the location of person Gaster mentioned is located in the far end of Vale." Ozpin then added.

"If anything is to go wrong, Team JNPR is your backup. Also, Professor Gaster will be accompanying you on this mission. In his hands you should definitely have no issues." Team RWBY all nodded and rose from their seats. Gaster looked on the girls once more and said.

"We shall leave in an hour Team RWBY, I hope you are all prepared." Gaster then walked out of the room, the room was silent for a few moments before Ozpin added.

"And once you return, we'll have even more stories to tell each other." Ozpin smiled, causing all the other girls to freeze. "You are dismissed ladies." Team RWBY then awkwardly walked out of the room leaving only the two teachers behind.

"It's been three weeks Ozpin. How long do you plan on holding that over their head?" Ozpin just shrugged his shoulders and sipped his coffee.

* * *

 **Hey sorry for the late updates, I've been working on some school work and I had a few Anime Conventions to go to, so it took me awhile to upload this. I'll try to update more frequently but I can't promise anything sadly...**

 **Also, if you could not tell, this chapter, and the RWBY setting takes place between Volume 1 and Volume 2 with the "Incident" that keeps getting mentioned being the ending of Volume 1.**

 **Final note, If you have been following the story thus far, you may have noticed the parings I have set up in the beginning of the story. However I ended up changing the majority of the parings to TBD due to me actually not knowing where I want to go with them.**

 **Charisk will definitely be a thing, as for the rest of the RWBY cast and for possibly Sans and Flowey/Asriel, I'm not sure what I want to do with them, if anything, so I guess you'll just have to see as the story goes along.**

 **R &R and until next time. -Devster77**


	4. RWBY Side Chapter 2: Stories and Legends

Chapter 1 (RWBY Side): Stories and Legends

Shortly after their meeting with Professor Ozpin, Team RWBY returned to their dorm to prepare for their mission. Ruby felt confident that they could handle an escort mission, but she had to wonder why not ask one of the full fledged huntsman teams to protect these people. Unlike the normal missions being retireved from a misson terminal this one was asked of Team RWBY by Ozpin himself. Was this someone Ozpin personally asked their team to retrieve really that important that they would risk a team of trainees? Ruby shook her head and slapped her cheeks.

"Don't think stupid thoughts Ruby, your team can handle anything as long as we work together." Ruby thought out loud causing the Ninja of their team to raise an eyebrow at her, causing Ruby to blush. "Stupid cat hearing..."

"I heard that." Blake added closing the book she was reading and putting it in her bag. Weiss walked out of their closet with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"What's taking Yang so long? Normally I'm the one who takes long showers, but this blows my records out of the... water..." Weiss's comment got a snicker from Ruby and a long sigh from Blake. Shortly after Yang popped her head out of the bathroom and said.

"Oh Weiss, I'm so proud of you!" Weiss attempted to shoot an shard of ice at the blonde but she quickly shut the door.

"Hurry up you brute!" Weiss yelled pounding on the door. Ruby walked up behind Weiss and put her arm on her shoulder and said.

""There is no rushing perfection." That's what Yang always tells me back home in these scenarios." Weiss turned around and copied Ruby's action.

"I feel sorry for you..." There was a knock at Team RWBY's door and Blake was quick to get up and answer it. She opened the door to see a bouncing orange headed rocket outside.

"Hey guys! I heard about you mission! So cool! If you guys need any help Team JNPR will be ready to assist. Just don't die cause then we'd be sad... Oooh! Ruby and Weiss are touching hands. I'm interrupting something? Naughty Naughty..." Nora said raising her eyebrows seductively. Blake stared at the Valkyrie before quickly getting up, and slowly closing the door on her, and walking back to her bed. Ruby raised her arms asking "What the heck was that?" In which Blake just shrugged. Ruby then walked to the door and opened it to see Jaune Arc instead.

"Hey, sorry about that... Nora is extra excited today. Ren made pancakes for breakfast and he got this new brand of syrup and well... you can see how that ended up." Ruby laughed at that very Nora like scenario and smiled.

"It's fine, she didn't bother any of us. Well except maybe Blake but she always seems annoyed at something..."

"Heard that." Blake added causing Ruby to turn around and pout at Blake. Blake just smiled and stuck her tongue out. Ruby faced the blonde leader and added.

"Yeah, no problems at all." Jaune laughed and looked behind Ruby and waved to the other girls. Blake waved while Weiss just grunted in acknowledgement.

"Wow that's the most Weiss has said to me all week." Jaune swooned. Ruby sighed, she wished Jaune would get over his silly crush on Weiss. She wasn't jealous or anything she just thinks that if he got over his crush, he could start focusing on becoming an better leader, and making a cooler weapon, and she could help with that cool weapon, and she could spend more time building weapons. Oh maybe he could have a flame sword. Or one that can shoot missles!

"Ruby?" Blake said waving her hand in front of her face. "I think we lost her." Blake said sitting Ruby down on a nearby chair. Blake looked over at Jaune and said.

"We were actually just getting ready to leave with Professor Gaster on the mission soon. We are just waiting for Yang to get out of the bathroom." Jaune shook his head in understatement.

"Oh I see. Wait bathroom? The door actually just ope-" Outside the bathroom door was Yang wearing nothing but a towel on her head and a pair of panties. Jaune in response to seeing the blonde bombshell had reacted like any man would in this situation.

He passed out.

Blake was looking back and forth between the passed out blonde and the half naked one. Weiss suddenly paying attention to what was going on screamed.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Yang grinned at the unconscious blonde and said.

"I knew I knock em dead. But I didn't think literately."

* * *

After dropping Jaune back at the JNPR dorm Team RWBY made their way to the airships to meet Professor Gaster.

"Alright, do you have everything you need?" The Team all nodded and then made their way on to the airship.

The ride there was quiet for the first half of the trip before a conversation was started.

"So Teach, what's under you mask?" Yang asked pointing to said teacher. Ruby face palmed white the rest of the team just glared at their blonde teammate.

"No no, It's quite alright, I get this question quite often. Although the answer to your question isn't as exciting as you may think it would be." The team looked upon their teacher in anticipation. "It happened when I was working on an experiment with Ironwood and one of my apprentices. It's... something I'd rather not talk about to be honest. But that is how it happened. The accident caused severe damage to my face and body..." Gaster paused looking at the four girls who all had looks of shock and wonder on their faces. Gaster then took off part of his mask to show the girls the lower part of his face, it was all bone, almost as if it was just a skeletons skull. This caused the girls to tense up, but their eyes did not look away from their teacher.

 _"Most people look away at this point... They are very determined aren't they?_

"However, the damage wasn't severe enough to keep me off the front lines, I still have a few tricks up my sleeves that allow me to continue fighting the creatures of Grimm." Gaster smiled and then put his mask back onto his face. Ruby looked at the man up and down, seeing her teacher in a whole new light.

 _"So cool!"_ Ruby thought, she then looked at his figure to see that he didn't have a weapon on him. At least not a visible one. Ruby then asked.

"What kind of weapon do you have Professor Gaster?" Gaster raised an eyebrow to this, unknown to the girls. Gaster stood up from the chair and asked a question to the girls.

"Have you girls ever heard the story of The Four Maidens?" Blake and Weiss had tilted their heads in confusion while Ruby excitedly raised her hand.

"Oh Oh! I have! Yang used to tell me about it when I was little." Gaster smiled under his mask.

"Yes. The story goes that an old hermit is visited by four sisters, who each in their own unique ways are kind to him; the first who was known as Winter encouraged the hermit to meditate and reflect, the second known as Spring, brought him fruit and flowers and revitalizing his garden, the third known as Summer convinced him to step outside and embrace the world, and the fourth known as Fall encouraged him to be thankful for what he has. The old man gave the four sisters great powers in return for their kindness, and as the embodiment of the four seasons." Gaster told the story quickly, yet smoothly, as if he told the tale on multiple occasions Blake and Weiss were confused as to why he was telling this story. Weiss spoke up.

"What are you trying to say Professor?" Weiss asked. Gaster put his hand on his chin.

"Maybe it will be best to explain using another legend... Have you heard the legend of Mt. Ebott?" The four girls all shook their heads. Gaster sighed.

"Then my abilities are best shown on the battlefield, rather than explaining them." A few minutes later the pilot flying the airship said over the com.

"We're reaching the destination you put in our radar Gaster, be ready to jump." Gaster then stood up from his seat and moved towards the door.

"Ready girls?" The four nodded and picked up there gear. "I'll tell you more of the mission once we hit the ground." Gaster then jumped out of the airship. Followed by the rest of Team RWBY.

"Okay team lets do this!" Ruby said pumping her fist in the air. Yang moved to the door first, putting on her aviators. She looked back at her team and said.

"You know what they say, the hardest part about skydiving is the ground." Yang then jumped out cheering as she fell.

"God damn it Yang..." Blake then jumped out following her partner. Weiss went to the door and looked down.

"Great, now I got Yang's stupid pun in my head." Ruby walked up and held Weiss's hand. She smiled before saying.

"Sorry Weiss." Before Weiss had time to ask what she meant, Ruby pulled Weiss out of the airship along with her. The last sound you'd hear as they fell was Weiss screaming.

"You Dolt!"

* * *

 **Late chapter is late, I'm sorry for being slow, I just can't help it sometimes I'm just bone-tired.**

 **Time to switch sides, Next chapter and onward (unless stated otherwise) will be in a specific characters POV.**

 **So until then -Devster77**


	5. Undertale Side Chapter 2: Trust

**Hey I updated! Not much to say this time around, however I will respond to some of the reviews.**

 **SilentAngel33: I don't think they ever mentioned Chara's gender in Undertale. However yes, in this story Chara is female.**

 **Pygmanlion: Thank you for reading, I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Christopherprime22: Thank you for following, yeah I try my best to portray Sans, and I will continue to do so. As for the parings, your plan is the plan, unless I'm inspired to do otherwise. Thanks for reading.  
**

 **Taeniaea:** **Thank you for reading, I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Guest1: In response to the question about Ruby's silver eyes being relevant, The answer is yes... probably. I'm going to stick to canon as much as I can in the RWBY world. However we don't know much about the sliver eye powers yet, so I'm going to wait until I know more about it, before implementing it in a way to fit this story.**

 **Charisk: Sorry for the short chapter, hope this makes up for it. Thanks for reading!**

 **Alright, enjoy the new chapter, and until next time. -Devster77**

* * *

Chapter 2 (Undertale Side): Trust

Chara POV:

The first thing I remember after waking up was green, lots and lots of green. I got up and looked around, we are in a forest.

"Wait where is Frisk?" I asked out loud. I looked around not seeing anyone. Remind me to never agree to a plan that has many, many holes in it... I can't even remember who's idea this was in the first place... probably the comedian's...

I took a few steps around the forest and got my surroundings. Although when I stood up I lost my balance a little bit. That's weird... must be a bit dizzy from the trip here. The sky, the clouds, the trees, everything about this place reminds me a lot of the surface. I haven't been to the surface in probably more than a hundred years an yet I still remember it like it was yesterday. I honestly never thought I would make it back here, even though technically this isn't my surface. However I don't think I'll ever see my surface again.

Oh well it doesn't matter, my past life is... was nothing worth dwelling in, I have Frisk now, and Asriel... kind of... and even...

I look over behind a patch a woods and see a familiar blue hoodie. I walk over and I see Sans sleeping against a tree.

"What an idiot... we aren't even here ten minutes and he is already sleeping on the job." I say to Sans's sleeping form. I bend down and put a hand on his shoulder to try and shake him.

"Sans, Sans!" I keep shaking him.

"Wake up, Comedian." Sans slowly started to open his eyes. Before I could even react, Sans's pupil-less eyes shot open and I was surrounded by a blue glow.

"Sans! Same side remember!" I screamed. I don't know if I can reset if Sans kills me. I could feel a lot of determination, which means there are other humans close by. The sad thing is, I'm pretty sure Sans can feel it too. Sans's eyes returned to normal and he put me down.

"oh.. hey there kid..?" He stopped, he started looking me up and down.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said glaring at the skeleton. Why is he staring at me? Wait a minute... was Sans always this short?

"heh, looks like you hit a growth sport or something kid, you've grown." Sans said with his same stupid grin. I look down at my body and notice what Sans said was true. My body has grown, almost as if a few years were added to me. I'm taller, probably about 5'4 comparing myself to the skeleton. I also grew more in... other areas... One of the things I never had to worry about as a kid were these mounds of flesh getting in my way... Great now I'll have to deal with that... Sans then held out his hoodie to me.

"here kid, put this on. unless you're trying to take in some of the suns rays. being in the underground for so long, you'd need it." I was reluctant, but I do want the skeleton to start to trust me, for Frisk's sake. And with the sudden realization on how short my clothes are I took the hoodie with haste and put it on.

"Thanks... Comedian..." I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I start to feel my sins crawl on my back.

"heh no problem kid." Sans said grinning at me. The two of us start walking around the forest looking around for any signs of Frisk and Flowey. Sans's eyes went dark. I'm assuming he is trying to track Frisk's LOVE. I sighed. I really want to apologize for the things I did to Sans, but how do I start that. "Sorry for having the girl you practically see as your own daughter kill you about 50 times?" Frisk has told me about what it was like living with Sans in the void, and how close they have become. At the time I didn't care since I never thought it would matter, he seemed pretty useless in my timeline, so I never considered him a threat. But after putting Frisk through all that... I felt horrible. I need to talk to Sans.

"Hey uh Sans..?" I called out, he looked back towards me and raised an eyebrow. Something I didn't think a skeleton could do. "I uh... wanted to talk... about the last timeline..." Sans continued to stare, seemingly unfazed by my comment.

"Look, I know I did some things..."

"a lot of things."

"I killed some monsters..."

"all of them."

"And I caused Frisk to do some things that... I wish I never did..."

"..." Sans was silent with that one. But I already got this far, no going back now.

"But I want you to trust me... So I'm going to tell you something that happened in the last timeline. About how Frisk and I met, and what happened before we reset."

* * *

I remember waking up and feeling the amount of determination that caused the reset. I don't know how many there were before that, but apparently according to Flowey there were a lot. I woke up inside the ruins, I called out to M- Toriel and King Asgore. But nobody came. I then remembered what happened before I woke up. Asriel got us killed. He refused to kill the humans and get my revenge. I understood why he wouldn't do it but ... I was so angry, I screamed and cried. That's when I noticed Frisk, she saw me crying and walked over to me. She asked me..

[What's wrong?]

I thought she was just another human, someone who would see these "monsters" and act just like the ones on the surface. If I told her what was wrong, she would use it as an excuse to kill the monsters... That's not what I wanted... not at first.

"..." I looked back at the girl, she looked around my age, and she reminded me a lot of myself when I first fell. The area around me flashed black and white. She triggered a battle. She does know she can't kill a ghost right? The girl then went to the ACT button and clicked Talk.

*Do you know sign language? The text box said. This girl just used the battle system to ask that? I sighed.

[Yes, I know how to speak in hands.] I signed back, the girl smiled and clicked the MERCY button

*Frisk is sparing you.

Frisk? What a pretty name. I though before clicking the spare button. Frisk smiled at me and asked.

[Why are you so sad?] I frowned, I almost forgot why I was so mad. But I replied.

"I wanted to get out of the ruins. But my brother... he betrayed me..." I gritted out, Frisk frowned. She walked over and grabbed my hand. Or... tried to since I was a ghost. She smiled at me and signed.

[Don't worry, I have determination! Enough to get us out of here] My eyes widened. How does she know about determination? Is she what I felt upon returning to this world?

She told me how this was not her first time going through the ruins, but this was her first true reset. She wanted to start over and find a new way to beat Flowey. It was then I decided to follow the girl, and protect her. She wanted a new way to get her ending, so I suggested.

"We can kill everyone."

She frowned at me. But then asked.

[Will that make you happy?]

I nodded. She then agreed with a smile on her face. The first trial was getting past Toriel. Frisk didn't have it in her to kill Toriel. With enough pushing, I learned that I could take over Frisk's body, At first, it was only for a few seconds. I managed to get the killing blow on Toriel, and it tore Frisk's heart out. I told her that everything would be okay once we got out of the underground.

That's when we met Flowey, I immediately recognized the flower. He acted like Asriel, almost mocking him. The fact that this Flower lived and acted like I was his friend sickened me. He wasn't Asriel. He never will be.

I didn't realize how wrong I was.

When we first started our journey, I assumed Frisk plan was to reset the world after fulfilling my whim. To do exactly what Asriel did to me, and betray me at the last second, but what she didn't know, was that while we were connected, every kill she made, every EXP gained, and every LV she went up. It was not going to her. It was going to me. I never told Frisk this, and she went along the timeline. Killing everyone to make me happy. With enough determination, I will be fully in control.

Although I assumed Frisk would betray me in the end I was shocked with how much this girl did to make me smile. Did this girl really care about me enough to do something so selfish? I decided to talk to Frisk and try to become her friend. It wasn't until we got to Snowdin, when she even asked for my name.

"My name, is Chara." She smiled.

[You're name is beautiful.] I blushed. I never really liked my name, but hearing someone praise it always made me happy.

"Thank you, Frisk." I smiled back. The further we got in... killing everyone one by one. I noticed Frisk's humanity slip more and more away.

The Dog

The Skeleton

The Fish

The Spider

The Robot

With every person she killed she slowly became more and more like me. More blood thirsty. And I felt something I never thought I would feel.

I was scared.

She would say things like [Look Chara, I killed that one!] and [Do you think they had a family? I hope so.] She started to enjoy killing and I was scared, and seeing this sweet girl turn into a monster made me realize my own mistakes. The last thing Frisk ever said to me in that timeline was.

[You were right Chara, this is so much fun. I'm so happy!] This was before we got to judgement hall... Seeing you Sans caused something to trigger inside of her. She was scared of you. She wanted to kill you so bad, just so she didn't have to feel the pain anymore. But the more you killed her Sans, the more she lost her will. Eventually Frisk's determination wore out, and I took over. I tried to fight you Sans, I got so far, and then you offered us MERCY. Once you did, Frisk forced control, and accepted. But then... as you know, you killed us. Frisk lost her drive. She had nothing left to live for...

She had no determination...

She was soulless...

I was shocked... I never realized how much I cared for Frisk, until I saw her empty and broken. So with my newfound determination, I managed to reset the world, bringing us back to the ruins. From that moment on, I decided to follow Frisk, let her do things the way she wanted to from the beginning. She became precious to me, like she was to you. We went through the timeline like normal... and then you know how we ended up.

* * *

"And that's the story..." I finished. Sans looked at me taking this all in. I pulled out my locket from my shirt and opened it and showed it to Sans.

"This soul, is the one shared by Frisk and I. After the reset, Frisk never truly regained her soul, so we both share a soul since well, I'm dead, and the determination I used to reset did come from Frisk..." I closed the glowing red locket and put it back inside my shirt.

"I want you to know Sans, I'm truly sorry for the things I did. I want you to trust me." I paused. "I also want you to not be mad at Frisk, it wasn't her fault. She's caring and my influence on her caused her to go insane." Sans stopped walking and thought for a few moments before looking back at me.

"sure kid, better to forgive and forget." Sans held his hand out towards me. I could feel tears coming out of my eyes. I honestly was not expecting such a response.

"huh, never seen black tears before.." Sans said looking at my face. Oh right.

"Thank you Sans." I said wiping my eyes. Sans smiled at me and motioned me to follow him.

"come on, i think i know a shortcut." I was about to follow Sans before I heard something move in the woods.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Sans. He stopped to listen. Shortly after I noticed a black beast charge towards me that was stopped by a blue glow.

"W-wha... what is that thing?" I asked. Sans looked as confused as I was before tossing it back in the direction it came. And with one came many, and we were surrounded by multiple creatures. I pulled out a knife from inside my pocket, and Sans unleashed his G$^# r Blasters

"i think we're gonna have to have a bad time..."


	6. UT Side Chapter 3: The Word Of Remnant

Chapter 3 (Undertale Side): The World of Remnant

Frisk POV:

"Chara?" I called out inside my mind. Right, Chara isn't inside me anymore... it almost feels like I am on the reset screen, but I can tell this is different. I've never actually been unconscious before. I need to wake up, I need to find Chara, Flowey, Sans, anyone. The last thing I remember before waking up, was a woman in white.

I woke up inside of what seems to be a room, it's blurry, I can make out what seems to be a woman, she's seems to be wearing a lot of black. I can see a sword holstered to her belt and she has long black hair. I try to sit up from where I was laying and this caught the woman's attention.

"Ah I see you're awake." The woman walked over to me, she was wearing a white mask, with slits in the mask. What a cool costume.

[Hello.] I signed. She looked at me with a confused expression, I guess she does not know sign language. I make a motion of me writing on an invisible piece of paper, she understood that. She walked over to corner of the room and got a notebook and a pencil and handed it to me. I then wrote down on the paper.

 _Hello_

By what I can tell she's glaring at me because she pauses for a little longer than someone normally would before replying.

"Hello young one. How are you feeling?" I sit up more put the notebook down and try stretching my arms a bit. It was at that moment I realized. That my body has grown a bit. I lift the blanket up to see the noticeable difference in my height. My shorts are now going up to my knees and my shirt... still fits me like normal. I look on the inside of my shirt. Great, now I know puberty isn't all cracked up as they say it is... I look back at the costumed woman who is looking at me in a way that screams. "She's crazy." I then pick back up the notebook and reply.

 _I'm fine thank you, but how did I get here?_

The woman tilted her head up, as if she was thinking of an answer before replying.

"I found you and your Faunus friend passed out in the Emerald Forest. You were not damaged, however I did not want to leave you two to die by the Grimm. I did my one good deed for the month..." Grimm? What is a Grimm? My thoughts were clearly heard due to the woman glaring at me once more. "You do not know what the creatures of Grimm are?" I shook my head. The woman clearly put her hand on her head. She then took off her mask to reveal her red eyes. Wow she's beautiful... wait friend? I look over to see a goat like figure laying in the bed. Asriel! I quickly got up out of my bed and walked over to the sleeping goat. What I saw surprised me to say the least. He seemed more human, still holding his goat like features, horns and ears, however the rest of his body was one of an developed male. His body also seemed to grow, a lot more so then myself. He's not as tall as Asgore or Toriel, but he is pretty close. I put my hand on the sleeping goat, which caused him stir in his sleep.

"Are you and your friend from here?" I shook my head. She raised an eyebrow at that and then continued to ask. "Where are you from then?" I didn't know how to respond to her question. I can't tell her I'm from another timeline can I? Do they have other timelines? Would they even know. Luckily for me the woman seemed to see the look on my face and dropped the question.

"I guess I should explain how things work around here..." I tensed up. I'm not about to get stabbed am I? The woman must have noticed my panic because then she added. "I mean, I'll teach you about our world ."

The woman told me all about the world of Remnant. From the creatures of Grimm, the soulless beings of this world, and the Huntsman and Huntresses who combat them. She also told me about the Faunus and White Fang. How the Humans and Faunus did not get along in this world, sort of how the monsters and humans were in our world. At least they aren't trapped underground. I guess Asriel is now one of these Faunus. Maybe this world doesn't have talking flowers... Also our bodies must have developed due to traveling to such a different timeline. Sans told me to possibility of something like this happening isn't that possible. Although he didn't say anything about traveling to another reality entirely either. The woman then asked me, what it was like where I was from. I told her about the underground. The Humans and the Monsters and how they were at war. She raised an eyebrow at the word "monsters" but I continued. I told her about my determination, and about my mission to set the monsters free. I left out the part of being able to reset, and being able to travel through timelines, but in doing so only made the woman more confused. After telling my story the woman than asked.

"What are you going to do now?" Look for the others. I thought, but then again, I don't even know where to start... "Do you have combat experience?" My body shivered. I do, but I try not to think about it... I nodded. The woman continued. "There are combat schools, ones that can teach you how to fight the Grimm." The woman pulled out a flyer, one with the details of a Signal Academy.

"This is the school my daughter went too when she was younger. Maybe you should look into this one." I skimmed through the pamphlet and took in what I could. I don't really have time to worry about training right now, I need to find Sans and Chara. I opened a new page in the notebook and wrote.

 _There are more of us, other than my friend and I. I need to find them. Can you help me?_ The woman tilted her head.

"You ask someone for help? Who's name you don't even know?" I nodded.

 _I think we're pretty close now. My name is Frisk. What's your name?_ The woman looked down at the ground and said.

"Raven." The two of us looked over to the sound of a moving body. Asriel sat up in his bed, and looked down at himself.

"I... Fris-" Asirel looked over at Raven and shot a vine out of his palm. Raven quickly grabbed her sword and cut the vine.

[Stop, she's my friend] I signed to Asriel, he then put his hand down and sat up from the bed. I noticed he was not wearing a shirt, and a pair of shorts. I blushed. Asirel raised an eyebrow at me before looking down at himself. "I... have a body..." Asirel whispered. He then put his hand on his head and felt his ears and horns.

"When I found him, he was not wearing any clothing. So I dressed him with what I have, unlike me however, he is male." Raven said pointing out the obvious. Asriel just stared at the woman before saying.

"So can we find the Smiley Trashbag and the Demon now? I can feel your determination from here... Chara must be close by." Raven just looked at the two of us like we were from another world. "Wait a minute... I felt Chara's determination spark. I think she's in a fight." I panicked, Chara hasn't fought anyone for a long time, I'm worried she'll do something she'd regret. I look over to Asriel and quickly sign a question to him to ask Raven. Asriel sighs and says.

"Frisk wants me to ask you to take us to where our... friends... are. I can tell you they're about a mile out north." Raven looked at the Faunus to see said Faunus glaring once more.

"Sure, I'll help the Faunus who just attacked me with vines..." Raven the swiped her sword in the air causing a red portal to open up in the room. She looked back over at me and said "Walk in the portal. It will take your Faunus friend said, better hope he's correct..." Asriel glared at Raven and shot her a pretty evil look. I wrote one last thing in Raven's notebook before handing it back to her. I grabbed Asriel's hand and pulled him along into the portal. Hopefully we can find them soon.

Because there is an evil in The World of Remnant.

* * *

 **Yay quicker updates are quick. Don't know when the next update will be for sure, I have a few conventions coming up, that will take up a bit of my time. So I wanted to get this chapter out before then. Now lets reply to some reviews.  
**

 **Alex601: I wonder what you're wowing, Frisk's and Chara's past? Or the story? Either way, yeah I put a lot of time thinking of that. Thanks for reading.**

 **The Player Is In Control Now: Thank you, I aged up Chara Frisk and now Asirel so I did not have a bunch of "literal" children fighting the creatures of Grimm. And yeah, due to Frisk being the first human Chara has seen, rather then the 7th that most of the cannon assumes. It gave Chara the opportunity the see their mistakes early on. Thanks for reading. Also love your "Love's Not So/Never Be Bad" Series.**

 **Goldenclaw: You are now my Pun Home slice bread slice dawg. And you know what skeletons call their homies?** **V** **ertebruhs** , **because they always have their backs**.

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya in the next chapter.**


	7. RWBY Side Chapter 3: Innocence

**Hey Guys, just want to put out some information out there. Explaining which timelines each of the Undertale cast comes from. Just for some clarification.**

 **Frisk: Grimmtale (My story AU)**

 **Sans: Grimmtale/Undertale**

 **Gaster: Grimmtale/RWBYverse**

 **Chara: Underline (Chara's Reincarnation into Undertale AU took place right after the events of said AU)**

 **Asriel: Undertale**

 **The Grimmtale AU will be explained more as the story goes along, you'll see.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3 (RWBY Side): Innocence

General POV:

"Yahooooooo!" The blonde bombshell yelled as she fell from the sky at hundreds of miles a second, her aura keeping her from burning up in the atmosphere. Yang quickly braced herself for the landing as she fell down towards the location Professor Gaster indicated. The Professor said that the person was in a forest near the far end of vale, he also said that the team would know exactly who they were looking for when we see them. He said that they would be "out of place" whatever that means. Whatever, she just wanted to bust some Grimm heads. As Yang fell she looked around her to see if she could see any of her teammates or professor. As she landed she did a quick roll and loaded her gauntlets.

"Okay, lets do this." Yang opened her scroll the team was told to message the rest of the team once they hit the ground. Once done, Yang took off into the woods and began looking. All Yang could see though are trees, trees, and more trees. "Boooring." Yang called out to no one in particular. She wishes she had someone's company right now. Even Weiss would be great right now. A few moments later, she got a text saying Blake has landed.

[Where are you?] Blake asked, Yang quickly opened her message and replied.

[In the woods.] Yang could feel Blake's glare through her scroll. Yang laughed, checked her coordinates, and quickly added.

[I'm at 32,56,12] Yang put her scroll back in her pocket. She loved Blake and all, but she needed to loosen up and open up to the team. Yang believes she could break her shell, she just needs time. She feels she's already pretty close. A few minutes later Blake appeared next to Yang.

"Hey Kitty Kat, enjoying the sights?" Yang asked raising a hand to the tress around her.

"Actually yes, I managed to kill a few Grimm on the way here." Yang looked at Blake in awe.

"Aww man! I didn't see any yet..." Blake raised an eyebrow and added.

"I saw a group of Grimm flock over that way, if you wanna check it out." Blake said pointing in a direction that Yang has not explored yet. Yang punched her fists together and exclaimed.

"Yeah! Lets kick some Grimm butt Partner." The two girls drew their weapons and headed out in the direction of the said Grimm.

* * *

One thing Weiss could not stand is the way her partner acted in the middle of a mission. Childish, Immature, and Idiotic are a few words that come to mind. Yet what Weiss hated even more so is that her partner actually showed results. Even though Ruby shows these actions in battle she can't truly fault the girl since nine times out of ten she still takes the job seriously and gets it done in the end.

So when the Red Reaper was flailing about and spewing apologies for pushing the Heiress out of the bullhead, Weiss felt obligated to say...

"It's fine, Ruby. I just wasn't expecting it is all." Ruby smiled at Weiss and replied.

"I'm truly sorry Weiss, I won't push you without your permission from now on!" Weiss twitched at that. She'll never get that okay. Weiss sighed and pulled out her scroll.

"Looks like Blake and Yang have landed already. They're both headed somewhere by the looks of it."

"What about Professor Gaster?" Weiss checked her scroll once more.

"He isn't moving... Nor is he in combat. I wonder?" Weiss closed her scroll and pulled out Myrtenaster. Ruby quickly followed suit and drew Crescent Rose.

"I'm gonna flank ahead, are you okay by yourself?" Ruby asked Weiss raising an eyebrow. The last time Ruby flanked with out Weiss, she did it without any approval from her, and she was quickly surrounded by Grimm. However at that time she more worried about Ruby killing her patience more so than any Grimm. However, now things are different. This time she trusts Ruby with her life, she is her partner after all. Weiss nodded and with that Ruby was gone with a blink of an eye. Weiss decided to use this time to contact Professor Gaster. The scroll rang for a few moments and then Gaster picked up.

"Hello Weiss, is everything okay? I can see that you're pretty far from the rest of your team" Gaster asked. Weiss checked her surroundings before replying.

"Everything is fine Professor, Ruby just went on ahead to check for any Grimm activity. She should be back soon." Weiss heard what seemed to be a sigh of relief before continuing.

"I'm glad you mentioned that, as for the person I asked you to look for, you may have better luck finding him where there are more Grimm." _Grimm?_ Weiss thought, why would this person be attracting Grimm.

"Does this person have any combat experience? Is he even a huntsman?" It was quiet for a few moments before Gaster replied.

"I'm... not sure to be honest... Although he seems to be attracting a lot of negative energy, leading the pack to him." Weiss paused, why is there a person out like that in these forests anyway? Didn't he know how dangerous this is? It's practically suicide.

"Professor, If you have any more information on who we're trying to find, could you let me know now?"

"No, there is nothing more then what I already said." Gaster sounded annoyed. Probably mad at the fact Weiss assumed there was something he was hiding. "I'll let you know if I have any updates. In the meantime, look out for any massive groups of Grimm, he may be there." Gaster hung up. Weiss really wished their Professor would give us more information then "We would know him when we see him..." What was he hiding from us..? No Weiss thought, she's probably over thinking this. Weiss held her ground waiting for Ruby. About 20 minutes passed without an update from Ruby, Weiss was starting to get worried.

"What is that dunce doing?!" Weiss yelled to no one in particular. Seconds after Weiss's scroll rang causing her to jump in surprise. It was Ruby.

"Where are you Ruby! Are you okay?!" There was some static, but then Ruby quickly replied.

"Yeah! You won't believe this, but I think I may have found the people Gaster was looking for!" Weiss was shocked, she didn't think the mission would be that easy... Something has to be up. Ruby also said people? As in more than one?

"Where are you Ruby?"

* * *

After leaving Weiss, Ruby dashed towards the nearest clearing and climbed a tree. Ruby then switched her scythe back to sniper mode and looked through the scope. She looked around the forest and noticed a group of two walking. One was really tall while the other was kind of short. Ruby could not make out any clear details, but she could tell by the way they are dressed, and the way they carry themselves, that they are not from around here.

 _Maybe I should go... take a look?_ Ruby thought before immediately realizing her pun. _Oh Monty what has Yang done to me..._ Ruby then looked through her scope once more. She noticed a group of Grimm headed in the direction of the group. One... two... three Grimm... _Oh no! What_ _should I do? Should I call Weiss? No she won't make it here in time... Oh I know I'll regret this..._ Ruby then jumped down from the tree she was in and headed towards the group. When she got there however, she saw something she wasn't expecting.

The three Grimm she saw headed towards the group, were all tied to the ground wrapped in some kind of vines. The Grimm then noticed Ruby and growled at her viciously.

"What is going on here...?" Ruby asked out loud. Ruby then heard a sound of shuffling in the woods, but before she knew it she herself was wrapped in the same vines the Grimm are. "What the? What's going on!" Ruby yelled out loud, she looked around towards the sound she heard and saw someone walk towards her. It was a Faunus, a Goat Faunus to be exact. He walked over towards the tied up Ruby and looked her up and down.

"A human... Huh, first one I seen yet." The vines that were wrapped around Ruby's body grew tighter. "You want to give me your soul, Young one? Not like you have a choice." The Faunus laughed before turning around and seeing a young girl. The girl tapped her foot on the ground looking at the Faunus with an angry expression. "Oh come on Frisk, you know I won't kill her... Yet." Frisk looked at the Faunus and crossed her arms. "God Frisk you're to trusting..." The vines around Ruby sunk back into the ground. The Faunus glared at Ruby and said.

"Just so you know..." The Faunus looked over at the three Grimm, the vines on the Grimm grew tighter and tighter until the the Grimm blew up into black smog. "That could have been you, if it wasn't for MERCY." Ruby still trying to catch her breath looked at the Faunus and said.

"Th- Thanks..." The girl Frisk, walked over to Ruby and opened a notebook, she opened it a few pages and showed Ruby a specific page that said.

[I'm sorry about him.] Ruby laughed and waved her hands in dismissal.

"It's fine don't worry about it." Ruby looked at the two people in front of her. The girl was wearing a stripped purple and blue shirt and brown shorts. Not exactly combat ready... The girl had short brown hair almost as long as hers, the girl was almost as tall as she was and she looked to be about her age. She also had a peaceful innocent expression. _Huh.. I suddenly understand why Yang brags about my innocence..._ The Faunus however, looked almost the exact opposite, He was tall, he was built and was only wearing a pair of shorts. He had a very intimidating expression... Her suspicions about these two being who we're looking for seemed to be clear.

"Well uh, It's nice to meet you. My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby said awkwardly rubbing her head. The Faunus groaned.

"Ugh, another _innocent_ one..." Frisk shoved the goat in the shoulder and he sighed in defeat. Frisk opened up to another page witch said.

[My Name is Frisk Dreemur.] Frisk opened to another page and pulled out a pen, she then wrote. [And this is my brother, Asriel Dreemur] Asriel groaned and said.

"Not her blood sibling clearly. Don't question it, it's complicated..." Ruby laughed and replied.

"Don't worry, I totally understand. I have a sister who people usually don't expect to be my sibling too." Ruby laughed and pulled out her scroll and asked. "So... you wouldn't happen to know where exactly you are do you?" Frisk frowned and opened her notebook and showed another message.

[No.] Ruby then continued.

"Well... where are you guys from?" Ruby asked, trying to push the issue. Maybe she can confirm whether or not these are the people she's looking for. The two looked at each other before Asriel responded.

"Far away." Frisk face palmed. And Ruby just slumped down, clearly intimidated by the Faunus.

"He doesn't really like me does he?" Ruby asked as Frisk was already in the process of flipping to another page in her book.

[He's like this with everyone.] _Does she have the pages prepared?_ Ruby thought looking at the girl. Frisk smiled back at Ruby who just smiled in return. Asriel looked at the two with an inpatient look before asking.

"Can we hurry this up Frisk, we need to find the Smiley Trashbag and the Demon..." Ruby raised an eyebrow at the names. Frisk looked at Ruby and then at Asriel and wrote.

[Maybe she can help us?] Asriel looked at the girl and glared.

"This shrimp?" Asriel stated pointing at Ruby. "She looks about as strong as you. Well, you now..." Frisk glared at Asriel who just glared back. Ruby noticing the tension decided to break it by adding.

"Uh.. I am a huntress in training. I can hold my own in a fight." Ruby said pulling out her weapon. Transforming it into scythe mode. Frisk looked at the weapon in amazement and clapped. Asriel to looked at the weapon in amazement.

"So cool..." Asriel said before shaking his head. "Whatever, you can help us with that oversized hedge trimmer..." Frisk nodded in agreement before showing a new note.

[Please help us find our friends?] Ruby puffed her chest and nodded.

"Of course I'll help you!" Ruby exclaimed to the two. Ruby looked at the pair and thought. _I have to take them to Professor Gaster, but first I'll help them. That way it'll be easier to convince them to follow me to him._

"Oh let me call my partner!" Ruby quickly added. _She's probably going to kill me for not updating her for a while regardless at this point... might as well make my pain less severe by giving her the good news._

* * *

"And that's why I've been gone for so long. I'm sorry!" Ruby explained to Weiss. Weiss looked over at the two newcomers. Frisk smiled and waved at the Heiress while Asriel refused to say anything.

"What company you make Ruby, it really shows your character..." Weiss said shaking her head.

"Tell me about it..." Asriel said looking at Frisk who just smiled back at Asriel. Ruby looked at the other duo and said.

"Welp, do you have a general idea on where the rest of your team is?" Frisk nodded and pointed in a direction. Weiss looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that helps..." Frisk looked at Weiss with a puppy dog expression. "Not gonna work, I learned to beat that look dealing with this dolt over here." She said pointing to Ruby. Who just laughed. Frisk then smiled and motioned for them to follow her. Asriel groaned and continued to follow while Ruby just shrugged and did the same. Weiss looked at the three and asked herself.

 _What am I willing to put up with today?_

* * *

 **Hey Guys I updated, Sorry I took so long, I've been kind of busy with conventions, planning for other cons, and my job. But I updated and I will try to update more frequently in the future. And now to respond to reviews!**

 **SpecialMonitor22: Yeah Asriel has a very Flowey like persona, and there is a reason behind that will be explained in due time. As for the OmegaFlowey transformation, I'm still trying to deicide if it's too Overpowered or not. I'm still working it out in my head xD**

 **Jack Whitters: Technically the Sans in this story is the combination of two Sans from two different timelines. So no, he's not a Gaster!Sans, however he does have the knowlege of the timelines from the Undertale AU and more, due to working with Gaster. Your question is what inspired me to put this AU/Timeline Authors note to begin with. This is something I should have done from the beginning but I didn't lol.**

 **Thanks for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	8. RWBY Side Chapter 4: PUNctured Wounds

Chapter 4 (RWBY Side): PUNctured Wounds

General POV:

"Another one down!" Yang yelled as she shot at another Grimm. Blake and Yang have been attacked by multiple Grimm the further they got into the forest. Professor Gaster got in touch with the two and told them to head towards the increasing Grimm activity. Blake was starting to get worn down while Yang was seemingly full of energy. Yang even managed to pick up where Blake was slacking off. Yang noticeing Blake was strugling put an arm around her partner and asked.

"You okay Blakey? You've seem to be out of it." Blake sighed and accepted the embrace, she took a breath and then said.

"Yeah... everything is fine." Blake said clearly aware of the fact that she is not fine. Blake had been thinking about escape of the criminal Roman Torchwick for awhile now. She even had the opportunity to take the kill, but she hesitated and didn't... Why? Because she did not want to scoop down to _his_ level. Now a wanted criminal is still loose in Vale and it's all her fault. Sure she and Sun managed to kick him down a notch, but it's not enough. She should be focused on taking him down, we _all_ should be focused on that. But her team seems to be lightening up since the fight at the docks, and she just didn't understand why... Blake snapped out of her thoughts to see Yang just staring at her.

"What?" Blake said glaring at her partner. Yang raised an eyebrow at the girl, but she shrugged it off and decided to deal with Blake once the mission was over. Speaking of which...

"Hey Blake? Any idea who we should be looking for?" Yang asked letting go of the Faunus and looking around the forest. Blake shrugged, Professor Gaster has not given them a profile on the person they we're looking for... As if he himself did not know the answer... Blake did not want to doubt her teacher, but her being on edge lately did not help much. Blake did not have much time to think as soon a Grimm charged at her, Blake shot her weapon at the Grimm stunning it for a few seconds before Yang came in for the kill.

"Nice work Kit Kat." Yang complimented, Blake smiled at the gesture, Blake was aware that her partner was worried about her. Unlike herself, Yang does not hide her emotions very well, although it's more like she's open to her feelings rather than trying to hide them. It is her semblance after all.

The sound of a Grimm's roar caught the two's attention, as the looked off to the sound of said Grimm. Yang cocked her gauntlets and proclaimed.

"Maybe that's Ruby and Weiss?" Blake pulled out her scroll and looked to see that her team mates were not popping up on their radar, neither was Gaster for that matter, therefore it could not be them.

"No." Blake said putting her scroll away. "They're out of the scrolls radius... Maybe other huntsman?" Blake asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Well whatever it is, we should probably go check it out." Yang said running towards the sound of the Grimm. The closer they got, the sounds of decaying Grimm became more apparent. The two Huntresses we're met with the sight of two people fighting a pack of Grimm. A girl in a green shirt and blue hoodie, and...

"Blake, I'm not crazy right? That is a Girl and a Skeleton fighting a pack of Grimm... right?" Blake nodded, although she herself was unsure of what she was witnessing. Priorities came first however as Yang went charging in to help defend against the Grimm. The pair stopped to look at the oncoming huntresses, but after seeing they we're friendly the two went back to focusing on the Grimm.

The Skeleton and the girl had a pattern in their fighting style. The two would weaken the Grimm, the Skeleton would use a blue semblance of some sort to lift the Grimm, and the girl would stab it in the chest, finishing it off. It's a very UN-huntsman like style. But it got the job done. Minutes later, the horde was down.

"Whew... Got ourselves out of a _**Grimm**_ situation." Yang said winking at her partner. Blake sighed and shook her head. The skeleton snapped its head and looked over at the two huntresses.

"my pundar is going off , but i didn't get it. what's a grimm?" The skeleton asked, grinning at the blonde huntress. Yang's eyes lit up at someone interested in her puns, but then quickly became confused. Blake reading her partner asked.

"You don't know what a Grimm is?" The two outsiders looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We're... new... to this... area." The girl said trying to come up with the right words. The girl also seemed like she was trying to say as little as possible. Yang sized the pair up and said.

"Yeah clearly, you two don't look like you're from around here... Some more than others." Yang eyeing the skeleton in particular. Sans's grinned grew as he said.

"what? i knew skeletons are spooky, but i think i'm a pretty nice guy." The girl glanced over at the skeleton giving him a glare. Yang also noticed the girls eyes. _Red like mine? Maybe...? Nah._ Yang laughed and added.

"Yeah, when it comes to skeletons, I don't have the guts." The skeleton's grin grew even more. Blake and the girl just sighed, knowing exactly where this was going. The girl however decided to intervene.

"Hey, we gotta keep moving." Chara said pulling on the back of Sans's white shirt. The skeleton looked over at the two huntresses.

"oh right, guess we should keep going. but first. i'm sans. and the brat here is Chara." Chara glared at the skeleton, but relented and looked at the two girls.

"Greetings..." Chara said. Yang and Blake smiled.

"I'm Yang, and this is my partner Blake." Blake waved. "And actually, I'm pretty sure you two are the one's we're supposed to meet." The pair raised an eyebrow. Chara shook her head and said.

"We're not supposed to meeting anyone." Chara said with a glare trying to intimidate the two huntresses. However, Yang just put her arms behind her head and shrugged seemingly unaware of the threat.

"Damn, I was pretty sure these two are the ones Professor Gaster wanted us to find." Sans raised an eye at that.

"actually kid, we'll go with you." Chara's eyes widened. She started to flail her arms but Sans quickly added. "i think he's the person we're looking for." Yang grinned at the pair and put a fist in the air. Chara just put her hand on her face and shook her head.

"Awesome! Mission complete, don't worry guys, we'll fill you in once we get back to our teacher. Come on Blake, lets track down Professor G and G out of here." Blake sighed at the pun.

"That was horrible, Yang." Yang just laughed and the two stared walking through the forest. Sans laughed and began to follow behind the huntsman but was stopped short by Chara.

"Are you sure we can trust them..." Chara whispered "They're pretty strong, and if they betrayed us, I don't know if we can beat them." Chara looked at her hands and added. "With all the humans here, Frisk's and I's determination is overpowered." Sans nodded and said.

"don't worry kid, they seem like good people. and remember I can read LOVE levels." Sans said his blue eye glowing. "seems like killing these grimm, don't raise your LV. yang seems like a good kid, despite her strength she's still at LV 1. however..." Sans looked over at the black haired faunus. "blake was it? She has a low LV level of 3..." Chara nodded looking at the two. "oh by the way, you don't seem to have a LV level, probably due to the fact you're connected to Frisk." Chara paused and yelled.

"Frisk! Flowey! We need to find them Sans!" The two huntsman turned around overhearing the yelling.

"You missing the rest of your team?" Yang asked putting her hand on her chin in thought. "Think maybe, Ruby and Weiss had seen them?" She asked Blake. Blake checked her scroll and her eyes widened. She looked at the two outsiders and asked.

"Do your friends look like this?" Blake turned her scroll around to show the pair a picture on the scroll. It was of Ruby smiling at the camera, Weiss giving Ruby a questionable look, and what seemed to be a short girl with brown hair waving at the camera and a white haired goat Faunus trying their hardest not to be in the picture. On the top of the picture was the caption "Mission Accomplished! On the way back to Professor Gaster!" with flowers everywhere.

"That's them!" Chara yelled. Chara immediately recognized Frisk but. _Did Asriel get their body back?_ Chara thought looking over the scroll. Blake looked at the blonde and added.

"This was sent about 20 minutes ago. Probably while we we're fighting off the Grimm." Blake pushed a few buttons on her scroll, sending the rest of the team a message. "They're not far from us, about 10 minutes on foot."

"Right then let-" Yang started to say, before her eyes quickly turning a red color. "Look out!" Yang screamed at Chara. Chara turned around to see a Grimm charging at her. She put her arms up to block the attack, only to be swiped at in the arm.

"Ah! Fucker!" Chara screamed pulling out her knife with her good hand. Sans then used some sort of blue aura to surround the Grimm, only to impale it with multiple bones, killing it almost instantly. Chara then collapsed on to the ground out of breath. Sans ran over to Chara and asked.

"you okay kiddo..." Sans's blue eye grew only to panic when looking at Chara's HP

8/20

"hey, it's gonna be okay kiddo. just breathe." Sans said putting a hand on her back. Chara clutched her bleeding arm, trying to hold back the pain.

"It hurts Sans... damn thing does damage..." Blake and Yang made there way over to the two, Blake with a medical kit in hand. Blake quickly pulled out some cleanser and some bandages and cleaned the wound.

"Do you not have any aura? You should have recovered enough to take that hit." Blake asked trying to put on the bandage in the most comfortable way. Chara titled her head looking at the cat Faunus.

"Aura?" Chara asked. Sans shrugged his shoulders, not sure of the information either. The conversation was interrupted with the sound of Blake's scroll ringing.

"It's Ruby." Blake handed the scroll to Yang who answered the call.

"Hey sis, just ran into a bit of an injury, but we found the people we were looking for!" Yang heard a bit of arguing in the background with Weiss and a deeper voice she could not recognize, and what seemed to be the sound of someone whimpering.

"You found them? That's great! But we're in the same predicament. Frisk, she just randomly collapsed on the ground, clutching her arm in pain. She said that one of her teammates got hurt, and she can feel their pain. Maybe a semblance or something? Anyway, you're with them right? Can you help them?" Yang nodded showing the party.

"Yeah we're working on it. We'll be to you guys as soon as we can..." Yang was about to hang up but she was stopped by Ruby.

"Oh! Frisk, she wants to talk to her friends. Can you put them on?" Yang can see Weiss and the Goat Faunus arguing in the background, and Frisk, holding her arms out towards Ruby waiting for her to hand her the scroll.

"Yeah here." Yang handed the scroll over to Sans who brought it to show himself and Chara.

"hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Sans said smiling at Frisk.

"You okay Frisk? Sorry I got us hurt. Let my guard down..." Frisk shook her head and said something in sign language to the party. Blake and Yang tried to give the team their privacy, but they managed to pick up phrases from Sans and Chara like. Home, Helped us, and What do we do now? Before Sans handed the scroll back to Yang.

"Welp, looks like the PUNcture is as good as we're gonna get it. We'll bring you back to Beacon, we can heal you up there." Yang said giving Chara a thumbs up. Chara gave Yang a small smile and said.

"Thank you..." Sans looked over at Chara and said.

"you don't smile at my puns..." Chara frowned while trying her hardest to hide her blush and muttered.

"Shut up Skeleton..."

* * *

 **AND done, Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been pretty busy as of late, went to Otakon, biggest USA Anime convention on the East Coast. And right after that I started working at my new job, they've had me pretty busy lately so I haven't had time to type out the new chapters. But I'm still writing them out in my notebooks. So the new chapter is coming sooner rather than later.**

 **Now on to responses to reviews!**

 **W.D. Gaster Royal Scientist- Don't worry Gaster, I'll be continuing this story, The story would be pretty bonely if I left it alone. And don't worry, I thought your jokes were pretty humerus.  
**

 **Ahruman- Nope lol the only other person in a white mask, well other than Adam... Thanks for following!**

 **Raygha Raikouga- Thanks for following, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Welp that's that, and until next time R &R -Devster77**


	9. RWBY Side OMAKE: JNPR's Boredom

OMAKE 1 (RWBY Side): JNPR's Boredom

"So... Looks like they don't need us..." Nora said blowing a strand of hair from in front of her face. Team JNPR was sitting in their room waiting for the distress call from Team RWBY. At first Team JNPR was excited to backup their sister team, but after a few days they realized it looked like they wouldn't need any help. Nora looked around the room to see what the rest of her team was doing. Jaune was sitting in a chair by a desk reading the new X-Ray and Vav comic, Pyrrah was currently working on her homework, and Ren was sleeping. Nora sat up from the bed she was laying in and looked at her leader.

"Hey Jaune. Anything from Team RWBY?" Jaune looked over at the Valkyrie and replied.

"For the 10th time today... No Nora..." Jaune sighed, even he wished he was doing something other than sitting here. Nora pouted, she got up from the bed and walked up behind Pyrrah and asked.

"You need any help with the Pyr?" Pyrrah turned around and replied.

"No I'm fine, thank you though Nora." Nora frowned. She then walked over to her partner and crawled up on top of him. She looked down at her friend and moved her head closer to his face. Jaune raised an eyebrow at Nora's action but said nothing. Nora opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Yes Nora?" Ren said causing Nora to jump in surprise.

"I didn't kn- know you were awake.." Nora blushed. Ren sat up and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, I was just resting my eyes. Did you need something?" Nora shook her head and replied.

"I'm just BORED, I just want something interesting to happen!" Nora yelled putting her hands up in the air. Pyrrah laughed at the action and continued with her work. Ren put his hand on Nora's shoulder and said.

"Sometimes, patience is a good time consumer." Ren then laid back down and closed his eyes once more. Nora walked back over to her bead an sat down cross legged.

"But I hate sitting around..."

* * *

 **I HATE SITTING AROUND TOO NORA! T_T I'm sorry for the lack of updates as of late, I've been very busy with school and my two jobs, I literally think about this story everyday, and how I'm not updating. I'm trying to get multiple chapters written so I can just type them up and post them without much delay, but doing this while working and going to college is not easy. So I'm posting Omake #1 to let you all know I'm still around, and this story isn't going away anytime soon. SO Until next time. -Devster77**


	10. A Grimm Timeline: Bows and the Bees

A Grimm Timeline: Chapter 1: Bows and the Bees

"So, how long till we reach your leader?" Asriel asked looking at anywhere but the rest of the team. Frisk was walking behind the group silently humming to herself, while Ruby and Weiss were following their scrolls to Gaster's location. Ruby handed her scroll to Weiss and walked over to Frisk.

"Hey Frisk, are you doing alright? You screamed pretty loud before..." Frisk looked over at Asriel and signed something to him and he replied.

"She say's she is fine, and to not worry about her." Frisk smiled at Ruby who just returned her smile and said.

"Okay, If you say so..." Ruby then walked back over to Weiss and asked. "How close are Blake and Yang?" Weiss said had a confused look on her face before saying.

"Well... they were about five thousand feet away... but then they just disappeared off the radar..." Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Disappeared?" Weiss asked giving Ruby an "Are you crazy?" look.

Zap

Frisk jumped, she turned around to see a flash of blue lightning, and there appeared the other half of team RWBY. Yang and Blake fell down on the ground a lot harder than expected.

"Oww, drop me a little higher why don't you." Yang looked over at her partner and asked. "You need a hand?" Blake smiled and let herself be picked up by the blonde. Ruby smiled and ran up to Yang and hugged her.

"Yang! You're here...? How...?" Ruby questioned looking her sister up and down. Yang laughed and looked over at Blake.

"Sans said he could get us here using a shortcut, I didn't think he meant that literally. He said he would catch up, but he can only move two people at a time." Yang said. Blake then added.

"He also said he can figure out where Frisk is from where he is, and will make his way as soon as he can." Blake turned around to look at the two newcomers. Frisk smiled while Asriel just looked indifferent. Blake walked over to Asriel and asked.

"You're a goat Faunus?" Asriel just shrugged and walked behind Frisk ignoring the question. Frisk held out her notebook.

[Don't mind him.] Frisk smiled and wrote a message down. [I like your cat ears. They're cute.] Blake blushed momentarily but then her embarrassment turned to anger. She put her hand on her head and noticed her bow was indeed not on her head.

"Where is my bow?!" Blake yelled out to no one in particular. Yang put her hands on her hips.

"You had it when we were with Sans and Chara didn't you?" Blake nodded, did she loose it when she got sent here by Sans?

* * *

Sans and Chara were walking through the forest when Sans started laughing to himself. Chara shrugged it off the first time but eventually her curiosity got the best of her.

"Why are you laughing, comedian?" Sans looked at the child and smiled.

"oh, just laughing at the **purr-fect** prank i pulled." He then pulled out Blake's bow from his pants pocket. Chara eyed the bow and said.

"Wow Sans, that pun was, **Claw-ful**." Chara quickly covered her mouth. Getting a laugh from the skeleton. Chara blushed and mouthed.

" **Shut. Up.** "

* * *

"Someone made a terrible pun, I can feel it." Yang said looking up at the sky. Yang walked over to the pair and put out her hand. "Name's Yang Xiao Long, and this is my partner Blake." Blake waved.

[Hello, I'm Frisk Dreemur, and this is Asriel Dreemur.] Frisk wrote, and then motioned to herself and Asriel. [We're looking for someone important.] Frisk eyes widened, she reached into her pocket and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Ruby. Ruby gasped.

"It says Professor Ozpin's name, and Professor Gaster signed it." Weiss looked at the paper herself.

"How could Professor Gaster have signed this? These people aren't even from around here?" Weiss looked over at the two dimension travelers and they just shrugged. Asriel put his hands on his hips.

"Look, All I know is we need to find Sans and Chara and get to this Professor Gaster. We need to hurry up and find these souls." Ruby looked at the Goat Faunus confused.

"Souls?" Ruby asked looking over at Frisk. Frisk hesitated, should she tell them about the souls? Would that be weird? No she'll wait until she meets up with Sans and Chara, they'll know what to say. Frisk signed to Asriel.

'Don't tell them about the souls.' Asriel smiled and said out loud.

"Sure thing, _Partner_." Asriel said putting extra emphasis on the word partner. Team RWBY looked at the two with confusion. _"Is Asriel trying to make us look suspicious?"_ Frisk thought looking at her friend angrily. Asriel just smiled at Frisk. 'Why?' Frisk signed Asriel just kept that stupid smile on his face.

"Anyway!" Yang interjected, trying to kill the tension. "Lets go find Professor Gaster! Sans told us that he and Chara would come find us later on, he was able to send us through his... shortcut?" Yang paused trying to clarify. Ruby pulled out her scroll trying to call Professor Gaster, a few rings later there was no answer.

"No answer?" Ruby pocketed her scroll. "Didn't you say you talked to him earlier Weiss?" Ruby said pointing at the heiress.

"Yes Ruby I did, but he seemed quick. Like he did not want to stay on for long... Maybe he's in trouble?" Blake walked over to Ruby and said.

"Maybe we should meet at the meet up spot, until we hear otherwise." Ruby nodded and continued to lead her team through the forests of Vale.

* * *

"Can you use your shortcut yet Sans? I want to see Frisk." Chara yelled like a child. Sans looked over at Chara and said.

"can you act your age, you're like two hundred something aren't you?" Chara frowned and shoved the skeleton forward.

"Never ask a lady her age, Sans." Sans laughed and got up before brushing himself. "So? How much longer?" Sans checked his wrist as if examining the watch that he does not have.

"welp, should be ready right about..." Sans paused. He looked up and around causing Chara to look at the skeleton confused.

"You alright Sans?" Chara asked putting a hand on Sans's shoulder. Unexpectedly, Sans put his hand on his eye gasping in pain. "Sans!" Chara screamed. "What's going on?" Chara then looked to her left to see the bushes around her move, soon after a person in a black cloak went flying out towards a nearby tree.

"What the?" Chara looked over at Sans, before quickly running over to the person they saw hit the tree, only to see they were wearing some sort of mask. Chara shook the figure. "Hey buddy, you alright?" Chara asked shaking the figure. The masked man looked at Chara, and then quickly grabbed her arm.

"You! You have determination! I can sense it!" Chara stood dumbfounded. How was she found out? _Could he sense LV too? Almost like..._ Sans walked over to the two still clutching his eye. The masked man and Sans stared at each other for a moment...

"Sa-" The man started, before a huge bird like creature shot out from the forest towards the trio.

* * *

 **I KNOW another cliffhanger, I just needed to get another chapter out before the year ends. And I KNOW it's another short chapter. It's just been hard finding the time to write all these chapters and finding a good stopping and ending point in between. Anyway, the story is still here and I kinda have to update this whenever I can. But I'll be on holiday break for a few weeks so hopefully I can get a few chapters in sooner rather than later. I apologize once again. Now to answer reviews...**

 **Pygmanlion- Thank you for reading up until now, I hope I can keep you entertained.  
** **wolf master97- There is more to Asriel then I let on, and hopefully your question will be answered very soon. Until then, thank you for reading.**

 **maga016- Thank you for following my story! I know that my fight scenes and transitions are not the greatest. It was always my flaw when writing, but I continue to try to convey my story In a way that makes more sense to the reader.  
**

 **Thanks for reading, and until next time -Devster77**


	11. A Leaders Struggle and Learning to Fight

Chapter 2: A Leader's Struggle/Learning to Fight

Ruby POV:

This mission is not going at all like I thought it would. The team and I are trying our hardest to find Professor Gaster, but we have almost no idea where to begin looking. Frisk has started looking very worried, probably worried about the rest of her team. Weiss, Blake, and Yang are all starting to get restless, and I am ready to go home... But! The mission is not over yet, and until the mission is over I will continue to give one hundred and ten percent! I look over at Weiss to see her staring at me. Was I talking out loud?

"Yes, yes you are." Weiss said giving me this blank expression. Darn it! I need to stop talking out loud where everyone can hear me.

"Yes, yes you do." Yang added grinning at me, they must all see me as a child. Whatever, my leadership has proven them wrong in the past, and it will now. I quickly look over at my team to confirm I didn't say that out loud, I then look over at Frisk and ask.

"So, how are you holding up? You're not... too hurt? Are you?" I ask in the best way I can. She probably thinks I'm being to persistent about her injury, but I still don't completely understand how Frisk got hurt in the first place. Frisk smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up, I'm glad she is okay, although she doesn't seem much like the huntress type... But after seeing what her teammate Asriel did... I wonder what kind of abilities she has, or maybe a weapon...? I eye Frisk looking to see if any kind of weapon sticks out... Nothing immediate but... I look up to see Frisk staring right back at me. I look away, she must of noticed me looking at her, I hope she doesn't think I'm suspicious of her or anything! A few moments later I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Frisk timidly blushing at me and Asriel grinning. Asriel then said.

"Frisk wants to know if... and I quote "You like what you see?"" I can feel myself heating up.

"I-I didn't mean- I just wanted to see if you had some kind of weapon! And I didn't see anything so I kind of gave up and- Not that I don't think- I mean!" Smooth Ruby, way to go. I stop talking to see Frisk silently laughing at me. I didn't even know you can do that, Frisk waved her hand at me, the universal sign for "It's nothing." and bowed apologetically. I don't know if it's child like innocence or if she is just evil. The rest of the team was even laughing at me. Even Weiss! "It's not funny!" I yell. Ugh, I just want to die... After that little exchange between Frisk and I the team fell into silence for a few minutes before Yang spoke up.

"So... Did you hear about the guy who got his left leg and arm cut off?" Oh my god... I can feel the anger radiating off of Weiss... Oh Yang, I knew you well... Weiss stopped in her tracks and looked at my sister and politely said.

"Yang, I swear to Oum, if you continue that joke I will end you." Yang gave Weiss a grin, but before Yang could continue the horrible joke she was about to "bless us" with, I noticed Blake stop and jerk her head up and towards somewhere in the distance. I ask,

"Whats wrong Blake?" Blake looks over at me and pauses. She then says.

"I hear conflict, someone is fighting over in that direction." Alright Blake! A lead! Before I can issue any commands, I notice Frisk quickly signing something to Asriel, who then replies.

"We can sense our... friends over in that direction, Frisk says that's probably where we can find the rest of our team." Blake then adds,

"It makes sense, It's about half the way in which we were when we saw Chara and Sans. We should make haste, there were already plenty of Grimm in that are when Yang and I were over there." Alright, get pumped Ruby, gotta lead this team one hundred and fifty percent!

"Alright Team RWBY...! And Frisk... and Asriel, Lets go stomp some Grimm!" I said grabbing hold of Crescent Rose. Everyone nodded and took off behind me towards the sound of the Grimm. Don't worry guys we're coming.

* * *

Chara POV

Shit! I jumped in the air to dodge an attack by one of these beasts, I can't let myself get hurt or Frisk will feel the brunt of it. My HP is also really low due to being LV 1, but I have to make due. I look over at Sans who is throwing bones at the oncoming Grimm while protecting the man who showed up during out travels. Sans told me we need to protect this man, that he just needs to stay alive. I personally think we should leave this guy, we barely know how to fight these guys as is, plus we can't seem to activate the battle system, so we have to fight without "rules", and to top it all off, we have to protect someone while doing it. But, this is the start of Sans trusting me... So I'll do my best to earn his trust.

I grab another knife and throw it at the Grimm heading towards Sans. The knife seems to hurt the Grimm at first, but then it just dissolves into black and disappears from sight. The Grimm then turns his attention towards me and heads towards my direction. Shit, I don't know how to fight these things. Sans's attacks seem to actually do something, while my knives seem affect the Grimm like a bee sting. The Grimm charges at me and I jump out of the way again.

"Sans! I don't think I can do much to fight these things!" Sans looks at me with his glowing blue eye.

"ok." Sans then puts his hand up in the air. "maybe i'll give the g-" He stops and puts his hand on his eye. Is he okay?! I start to run towards Sans but he puts his hand up, motioning me to stop. "why can't i use them..." The man we're protecting looked up at Sans and raised his hand in the air. Summoning something that looked oddly familiar.

"A Gaster Blaster! I remember!" I exclaim, then that must mean... The Gaster Blaster shoots at the oncoming Grimm blowing it into smog. My knives that I threw at the Grimm then dropped to the ground. I run over to Sans and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He nods.

"i don't know, i might need some... ibu **BONE** fen..." I remove my hand.

"Yeah, your fine." The man laughs at Sans and I and says.

"You, are just like him.." The man coughs before continuing. "Now I'm certain you are the one I'm looking for." The man gets off from the ground and looks at the two of us. I get into a defensive position before slowly slipping out of it into a calm one. Old habits die hard I guess. Sans grins at me and says.

"you the one we were sent to find huh? old man." The mans tilted his head.

"Ah so you do know who I am then." Sans grinned.

"in my timeline, you were... important to me... but that is all i can remember." The man then pulled what looked to be some kind of device out of his pocket and turned it on before continuing.

"My name is Professor Gaster, it's a pleasure to meet you." I get a strange headache. I add.

"You... can't be Gaster, I"m pretty sure... they are two of you?" My memories of my timeline aren't very clear, but I do remember Gaster being two people... but then again? Damn timeline stuff gets confusing when you can't exactly remember everything. Gaster jolted, I can't really see any expression on his face due to the mask he wears, however I can tell what I said caused surprise by the way he moved. Gaster then replieda

"Ah, the fact that you say that proves my research is truly possible. Thank you for the insight child, however to answer your question, due to the multiple timelines there is a chance that you met a different version of myself." As I thought.

"ok then, so. mission acomplished? where is frisk?" Good question. I try concentrating, but I can't feel her anywhere. Sans would have better luck than I with his ability to see LV. I wonder what I managed to keep from the previous timeline? I did not have time to think before Gaster continued.

"Ah It seems my students has found your friends and are making there way here now, we just need to wait. If you have any questions for me, now is a good time to ask." Sans shrugs, probably too lazy to actually think of something useful. I look over at Gaster and say.

"I'll wait till Frisk gets here, she'll have more questions that I'll probably ask anyway." Gaster nods.

"Then we wait." Gaster then sits down, and I do the same.

* * *

General POV

"Hey Professor Gaster is back up on radar!" Weiss says pointing to her scroll. Ruby checks her scroll and sees that what Weiss has said is true.

"And we're almost there too!" The team quickly makes there way to their Professor and within minutes the found the other half of their team. Sans was sleeping with Chara sitting right next to him. Gaster was a few meters away looking at his scroll.

"Professor Gaster!" Ruby yelled waving a the teacher. Gaster looked over and saw the rest of Team RWBY and their travel companions and looked over their way. Chara upon hearing Ruby's voice looked over to see the rest of her group. Chara stood up and ran over to Frisk and Asriel.

"Frisk! Azzy! Are you guys okay?!" Frisk smiled at her friend and nodded. Asriel looked at Chara in shock. Frisk then signed.

[What's wrong?] Asriel then replied.

"I haven't seen Chara make a face like that in a long time." Chara blushed at Asriel's comment.

"I want to change Azzy, unlike some people..." Asriel face quickly turned from shock to rage. But before Asriel could say anything it was interupted by the blonde bombshell of Team RWBY.

"Aren't you guys happy to be back together!" Yang said putting her arms around Frisk and Chara. The pair blushed at each other causing Yang to look at the two and smile. "Maybe a little to happy, huh?" Yang said wiggling her eyebrows. Blake walked over and pulled Yang away from the two children. "Aww Blake..." Ruby then walked over to Chara and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose, is Frisk your partner? She's very nice! You're lucky to have a partner who you can easily get along with!" Chara was bombarded with so many things it started to overwhelm her.

"Uh..? Thanks?" Chara said rubbing the back of her head. Frisk then showed Chara a page in her notebook that said.

(She's nice) Chara sighed and signed back, [I can tell.] Ruby looked at the two and pouted. "I wish I knew sign language so I can understand your secret conversations... Maybe I'll have Professor Gaster teach me." Ruby said walking over to her partner. "Oh and this is Weiss!" Ruby yelled to Chara pointing at said girl. Weiss just sighed and waved to Chara who could only wave back.

"I feel bad for that girl." Chara said looking at the first half of Team RWBY.

"Tell me about it..." Asriel said agreeing with the fallen child. Blake then walked over to the trio and said.

"Professor Gaster wants to get moving, lets go." The three then walked over to the rest of the team and a sleeping Sans, to continue on and figure out where to go next.

* * *

 **Wow I am really not good at updating... at least I did tho. I don't really have an excuse it's just I've been busy with work and school. So yeah, that's that. I'll respond to all the comments from the last chapter in the next, and I will see you next time! -KusaKabe77 (Formally Devster77)  
**


End file.
